


The Silence of the Bats

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Bad coloring jobs, Batman Adventures, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fanart, Movie: The Silence of the Lambs (1991), Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A fanart I did ages ago, 2001 to be exact, of the "Silence of the Lambs" done Batman style.Clarice Starling = Harleen QuinzelHannibal Lecter = JokerJack Crawford= Bruce Wayne
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling, Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne, Jack Crawford & Clarice Starling, Jack Crawford & Hannibal Lecter, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Silence of the Bats

**Author's Note:**

> I did this almost twenty years ago. It ain't perfect but I did it with pencil crayons. I have no idea why I made my signature that large. :/ Oh well.
> 
> The setup where Harleen meets Joker at Arkham had reminded me of when Clarice meets Hannibal so I rolled with it. This is the result.
> 
> Came up with that stupid title when I posted it. It was the best I could think of!


End file.
